Mr Weasley's Gift
by ashtonangel13
Summary: It's Christmas at the Burrow. The Weasley's are handing out gifts, and surprisingly, Harry has a few he wants to pass out as well. What will they be?


I couldn't resist. I was playing Yoshi's Island on my DS and i thought "what if Mr. Weasley had one"? So, here is my result. Thanks to one of my best friends, Kristin, for giving Harry's gift to Ron and Ginny. And thank you jaspers-psychic-alice for giving Mr. Weasley's gifts to the family! This isn't supposed to be set in the 90's, so please ignore that. In this universe, Mr. Weasley can in fact get a DS

**Edit: 12/13 My capitalization in this was awful, so I reedited it. Have a wonderful Christmas, everybody!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the plot line and an awesome blue DS

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal Christmas Day at the Burrow.<p>

Mrs. Weasley knitted everyone something. The twins got sweaters. Fred's had a letter "F" on it in a dark blue color: George's had a letter "G" on it in a dark green.

Ron got a woolen hat in his least favorite color: maroon. "Oh, I hate maroon," the sixteen year old said under his breath begrudgingly.

Ginny got pink gloves that grew with her hands.

Percy had gotten a purple and yellow striped scarf.

Bill and Charlie's gifts were on their way to them by owl.

Hermione decided to visit that holiday and she got a baby blue sweater with the letter "H" on it.

Harry, being there, too, had gotten a scarf in Gryffindor colors with a miniature snitch sewn on the bottom.

Mr. Weasley got a nice pair of earmuffs.

Hermione, her parents being dentists, got everyone sugar-free muggle candy. Fred and George eyed each other, thinking of ways to "improve" it. "Don't you even dare," Hermione told them as she noticed the look in their eyes.

The twins gave everyone "sweets" as well. No one touched them.

Mr. Weasley gave everyone muggle rubber ducks in assorted colors: pink, red, yellow, green, blue, orange, you name it!

Harry decided that it would be okay if he splurged into his Gringotts bank for the occasion, seeing as his wizarding family needed gifts.

He got Mrs. Weasley a muggle cookbook with the best recipes.

He gave Fred and George a joke book with the WORST jokes, ever.

"Hey, Fred," said George, "I know someone that talks like an owl."

"Who?" the twin replied. "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered to himself with a chuckle. The family around him laughed while an unhappy Mrs. Weasley scolded him on his language.

He gave Hermione one of Dudley's old history of (muggle) man books. It has never been touched.

To be funny, he gave an anxious looking Ron, who was hoping to get something good, a pair of maroon pants. Ron looked sour for the rest of the day, but Harry would be giving him his real gift later that night before bed: he told Ron that he sent some of Fred and George's sweets to Draco, signed by Pansy Parkinson. He also attached a small, camera-like object that is meant to go off as soon as he takes the first bite. Ron was really happy after hearing that.

For Ginny, he gave her an inflatable purple clam chair for her room. She had always seemed fascinated with them, and Harry liked the look of delight on her face as she opened it.

To Percy, he gave one of the best quill sets Harry could afford for his job at the Ministry.

And to dear old Mr. Weasley, he gave a Nintendo DS with twelve games of all sorts.

Later that day, as everyone was feasting and talking and enjoying their presents, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and asked him a question that has been on his mind all day.

"Harry, what is this Muggle device you gave me?"

Laughing lightly, Harry responded, "Mr. Weasley, this is a Nintendo DS!" He had to stop to chuckle at the look of pure confusion on the grown man's face.

"A ninny-what-oh?"

"A Nin-ten-doe. It's a muggle game system that people use for entertainment."

Looking as if embarrassed to say it, he asked, "Will you show me how to use it?"

"Sure!" Harry replied happily.

Harry showed Mr. Weasley all of his gaming options and, after choosing Yoshi's Island, he taught him how to put the cartridge in and how to turn the power on.

He also taught Mr. Weasley how to change his user settings and then how to access the game.

"Isn't it amazing what Muggles these days can come up with?" Mr. Weasley asked the boy in amazement.

"Yeah, it is."

After showing Mr. Weasley how to run, jump, and eat the enemies, Harry made his way into The Weasley's kitchen to enjoy the Christmas dinner.

Two weeks later, the children, with the exception of Percy, were loading into the car Mr. Weasley had rented from the Ministry.

In the self-driving car, Mr. Weasley pulled out his little, orange gaming system. He played it the whole way.

As the kids were boarding the train, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry aside to tell him something.

"Have a good term, dear. But, I do have to say that what you gave him for Christmas will change his life forever. He hasn't been able to put it down." She said with a light frown.

Harry was so scared that she was mad at him. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't know he would take to it so quickly," he guiltily confessed while running a hand through his hair.

"Oh! I'm not mad, dear! Just next Christmas get him something less… addicting." She said with a motherly smile.

"Okay," he said. She bent down to kiss his forehead and hug him. He boarded the train.

"What was that about?" Ron asked when he got into the compartment.

"Nothing," Harry said, with an amused smile.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ron said decided to let the matter drop.

The following summer when Harry visited, he fell on the floor, laughing, when he saw how big Mr. Weasley's DS collection grew. He had over 250 games and has finished at least half.

So, by all means, that was Mr. Weasley's best Christmas.

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p> 


End file.
